Opposites Attract - and for once I don't mean Duncney
by TaimmyJ
Summary: TDAS but in this rendition we will explore more of Gwen and Heather's intricate relationship as rivals. And Heather amusing herself because Alejandro still hasn't realised that she's gay and completely uninterested.


When she first looked at Gwen, an unfamiliar feeling bloomed within her and because of that, a string of hatred grew. When she first looked at Heather, she was taken by her beauty but loathed her for her display of arrogance.

Gwen didn't like most people which stood on the dock with her as the host narrated the happenings and the not so happy campers who had all been scammed into competing. One being the pretty Asian who had been acting all high and entitled had already been spat on, cat called and drenched with water.

Gwen couldn't decide if she was rude or just a klutz who acted entitled to save herself from more embarrassment. Heather on the other hand decided almost immediately that she's better than anyone else in the vicinity and that none of them were worth any attention outside strategy to win the cash.

She especially despised the weird goth girl who seemed to automatically dislike majority of the other campers, she assumed this by witnessing numerous eye rolls. She reminded Heather of the typical Goth, 'no one understands or accepts me therefore I'm entitled and deserve special privileges'. Girls like Gwen would always stereotype girls like her, so when the goth shoved past her into the cabin with a snide remark, Heather's opinion of Gwen was officially: a bitch.

The two unfortunately were placed on the same team as screaming gophers. There hatred for each other did nothing but grow as two seasons passed, it was strange as despite their contrasting personalities, the two had a similar out look and put themselves first respectively.

Though it wasn't until late 3rd season the two began a comradeship, because when you both hate someone, a strong bond can be formed. Unfortunately for the blossoming friendship, it was short-lived as Gwen's allergy's handicapped her and she was sent plummeting off the plain.

Heather however managed to win the season as a love-struck Spaniard all but handed her that cool-mil. He was so arrogant in assuming that he had charmed her into falling in love when in reality, boys weren't her forte.

However considering nobody knows this, except for maybe a few interns who have figured out her stares are more than lingering. The Spaniard still sought after her during the fifth season.

* * *

"Welcome to Total Drama All-Stars! After my involuntary year long 'vacation' I really need to be in a familiar environment, surrounded by the people I love... to hurt! It's a condition of my parole, except for the hurt part, that's all Mclean. So I'm bringing back 14 TD all stars to battle it out in the most dangerous death defying one million dollar competition, ever!"

Mike, Zoey, Lightening, Cameron, Sam, Scott and Jo were all unceremoniously dropped from a helicopter into water as Chris introduced them.

Next were the actual all-stars who have been in more than 13 episodes, first dropped was Courtney who screamed before hitting the water. Gwen was introduced as the boyfriend stealer and was promptly tossed out the plane by Chef, Duncan nonchalantly followed.

Heather then was given the opportunity to jump down rather than pushed so on her way down she screamed a passionate cry of "I HATE CHRIS!" before last of the exiting campers, Lindsay then Sierra, exited the vehicle in quick succession. Sierra doing a cannonball.

Teams were separated into heroes verse villains, it took many by surprise that Courtney was on the Heroes teams but Heather was glad she'd only have to deal with Gwen this season and not the both of them and their constant bicker.

Heather however was less excited when the robot exploded underwater only to reveal Alejandro, cocky grin and all. The Villainous Vultures won the first challenge of the season with little to no hitches, only teammates disgruntlement with each other.

The elimination ceremony for the heroes was about to begin when Gwen embarrassed herself by trying to be nice to Courtney only to find out she's allergic to daisies. She sat down in the peanut gallery and watched Lindsay eliminate herself for the second time. Not noticing Heather's eyes on the back of her head. The two were putting off confronting each other for as long as possible, which probably isn't that long.

 **A/N: This will eventually** **become Gweather. And the reason for this chapters short length is because it's more of a prologue then a chapter and lets face it, theres not much to talk about when it comes to TDAS ep 1**


End file.
